Fighting For the Future
by EternallyHopeful
Summary: When Gale goes to visit her grandmother Dorothy she has no idea where her Grandmother's past will lead her. When a mysterious package is delivered and an old friend comes to call, Gale finds herself in the middle of an all out war.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Wizard of Oz characters.

Fighting for the Future: Prologue

Dorothy Gale sat on her front porch. Swinging back and forth, the sound of the swing's swaying echoing her thoughts. She hadn't dreamed it all those years ago. She knew she hadn't. Her mind had never been _that _creative. She had been a young girl then and the years had gone by, taking their toll on the girl who traveled to Oz. _What would they say if they saw me again? Surely they would not recognize me. _Dorothy shook her head. It didn't matter; she would never travel to Oz again.

A car came bounding down the dirt road, up towards the house, a trail of dust clouding in its wake. A smile came to Dorothy's face, lighting up her eyes. Before the car had come to a complete stop the passenger side door was thrown open, and a young woman jumped out and ran towards the house.

"Grandma," she screamed, "don't you dare get up, I'm coming!"

Gale ran to her grandmother's side, got down on her knees and gave her grandmother a hug. Gale loved her grandmother. They were kindred spirits, both loving and compassionate, quiet and resourceful.

"Well hello mother, you're looking well today," said the driver of the car as he stepped out. He went to the back of the car taking out several suitcases and a pillow.

"You know Gale, seeing as this is your luggage, do you mind helping me a bit here?"

"Not at all daddy," said Gale grabbing the pillow from her father's arm, "I'll just put this in my room Grandma is that okay?"

"Yes of course dear," and with that Gale disappeared into the house, her father following closely after.

_ This is the year_, Dorothy thought, _the year I tell her everything._

Gale and her father stepped back out onto the porch. Both giggling and joking with each other, Gale pushed her father closer to the edge of the porch.

"All right now daddy, you can leave."

"Well glad to see you'll miss me."

"David leave the girl be, I'll call you tomorrow after she's settled down some," said Dorothy, sharing a secret wink with her granddaughter.

"All right then, you two stay out of trouble."

And with that the two women were left alone.

"So grandma, what's the plan for this summer?"

"Whatever you want honey, you know me, I'm laid back."

"Yeah grandma you're a real cool customer!"

Three days later Gale was getting bored. There was only so much sweeping grain and pretty sunsets a girl could handle before she started getting bored. She stepped onto the porch and sat in the swing. She loved these summer visits to her grandma's. They were relaxing; she could get away from the city, not worry about school. Just relax. But relaxing was getting tedious She needed to do something, anything.

"Gale, I could use your help sweety!"

"Okay grandma, I'm coming."

Gale made her way inside and found Dorothy in the kitchen trying to open a jar of pickles. Gale took the jar and tried.

"Well I guess we just won't be having pickles," Dorothy said.

They both sat and started on the meal of sandwiches that Dorothy had prepared for their lunch. But they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Gale got up and made her way to the front door. She opened the door and looked around. There was no one there. She looked down, and there was an envelope just outside the door. Gale bent down and picked it up. There was no name, no return-address. Nothing.

Gale took the package into the kitchen and handed it to her grandmother. Dorothy looked up in interest as Gale handed her the package. Gale watched with eager eyes as her grandmother opened the envelope. Dorothy pulled out a letter and with it, a gold chain with a small emerald fell to the floor. Dorothy hadn't noticed so Gale bent down and retrieved the necklace, placing it gently on the table.

Dorothy was reading the letter. Her face scrunched with confusion and worry.

"What is it Grandma?"

Dorothy silently handed the letter to Gale. Gale seized it and began to read…

_ My Dearest Dorothy,_

_ Oz is empty without you here. The land is in turmoil. Once again an unseen forceplagues us. We need your help. I confess that I have selfishly waited until the last moment to call upon you. I have tried everything that I can think of to rid us of this evil. I fear we must call upon you once more. Come home, save your city. I am sending an old friend to guide you in your travel. He wanted you to have the necklace. He knew you loved it, and was sure you missed it._

_Your friend,_

_The Wizard_

Gale was speechless. She looked to her grandmother. She sat in her chair, not speaking, not moving. Finally Gale spoke up.

"Grandma, is this some sort of joke?"

"I'm afraid not child. But how can I go help them, look at me, I'm much too old."

"Grandma what are you saying?"

"Do you remember the stories I used to tell you? The stories of Oz? Of the twister that took me there when I was your age. The witch, and my dear sweet friends? Well Gale, those stories are true."

"Your kidding right." Gale burst into a fit of laughter, "Grandma, it's just not possible."

"Your wrong Gale."

And with that a loud knock came from the front entrance. Dorothy stood quickly and made her way to see her old dear friend. Gale followed, and had to suppress a scream. Some sort of huge animal was at the door pawing at the door and whining like some huge dog, begging to be let in. Dorothy went for the latch on the door.

"Grandma, No," Gale screamed. Dorothy unhooked the latch, and the beast bounded in, knocking her to the floor. Gale screamed and ran at the beast….


End file.
